This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to light sensors for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light sensors. For example, ambient light sensors may be incorporated into a device to provide the device with information on current lighting conditions. Ambient light readings may be used in controlling the device. If, for example bright daylight conditions are detected, an electronic device may increase display brightness to compensate.
Ambient light sensors may contain photodiodes that convert incoming light to analog signals. The analog signals may be digitized using analog-to-digital converter circuitry. The digitized signals can be used in adjusting display brightness and taking other actions in a device.
It can be challenging to accurately convert light into digital measurements. If care is not taken, it may be difficult or impossible for analog-to-digital converter circuitry to accurately convert photodiode signals into digital light measurements.